The Devil's Dance
by JeffersonStarship
Summary: This one was my first foray into the world of smut with Dean Winchester! ADULT CONTENT!


This brings back a lot of memories! This is the first ever smut story I ever wrote, and I owe a debt of gratitude to a good friend of mine who encouraged me to write smut in the first place. I was a little hesitant at first I must admit, although since then, I have really enjoyed writing smut and have never looked back since! So this one is, as always for my friend Denise, who set me travelling on the good path in the first place, unleashing my gutter mind into the fanfic world!!

_**The Devil's Dance**_

I stood alone, by the bar, feeling a little awkward at being left there by my friend, cast adrift while she had her wicked way with a guy she'd just picked up. She'd been gone at least fifteen minutes but had promised her return. I'd heard that one before. Sometimes my friend said things she didn't mean. She'd say she'd be right back, then she'd be gone all night...

I was just considering leaving, going home, when a guy approached me, smilijng slightly, before stopping beside me.

"Hi!" he said, and I could just about find breath to say - "Hi!" - right back.

I mean, seriously, the guy was heart-stoppingly gorgeous, so gorgeous, I couldn't think of another guy who came even close to comparing to him. My eyes drank him in - all six feet of him - toned body, perfect poise, and those eyes... The guy had the most amazingly large eyes - a beautiful clear green, so deep you could drown in them...And those lips - they were so full and soft, they were just begging to be kissed...

"I'm Dean," the guy said, with the sexiest grin I'd ever seen.

I smiled back and turned my body more fully towards him, while saying - "I'm Lora!"

I'd almost said - "I'm available!" - but just bit that back, before the words left my mouth.

Those eyes seemed to undress me as they flicked over me and there - there was that amazing smile again...

"You must be thirsty!" he stated.

"Oh and why is that?" I asked, laughingly.

"No one can be that hot and not be constantly thirsty..." he said, with a sensuous smile.

I laughed at that in pleasure. Okay, so it wasn't the greatest pick up line I'd ever heard, but it worked. At least the guy was original.

"Actually, I am kind of thirsty..." I said, and he smiled that killer smile again.

I barely remembered the time that passed after that - it went by in such a blur of laughter and laughter, it was closing time before I knew it. I was right. My friend didn't come back, but at least this time I was glad...This time, I'd met Dean.

"C'mon and I'll drive you home," he offered, laying one hand on my shoulder, and giving me his best puppy dog look.

That look right there had me - if I wasn't already deep under his spell, that is...

"Sure," I said, letting him take me by the hand and leading me out into the open fresh air.

I couldn't help but admire his car - a classic '67 Chevy Impala as it turned out. That car was almost as sexy as the guy who owned it. I relaxed inside, easily chatting to Dean until we got back to my flat. I invited him in, and he accepted the offer, much to my delight. I made the coffee and wasn't surprised when I felt Dean's hands on my hips and his soft lips on my neck. They were as soft and as skilful as I'd imagined, and I leant back into him, moaning softly in pleasure at the contact.

I'd craved this since the first moment I saw him. He kissed his way to the other side of my neck, one hand slipping between my legs. I groaned his name out loud, dropping the spoon I'd been holding onto the work-surface, and leaning on the edge of it for support, as he slipped a finger inside me. My breathing grew deeper, more uneven, as he slid his finger in and out of me slowly, and I felt that familiar feeling begin to radiate from within my belly, like a more pleasurable form of pins and needles, only much more intense. God, was it intense. I'd never had it this intense before.

I'd never been with a man like Dean before...

I grew light headed and I knew I was teetering on the edge of climax and all it took was one more kiss from those full, soft lips and I was gone, screaming his name as I found my release. I leant more heavily on the work surface, as my legs grew weak, waiting for both my body and my breathing to come back down again, before turning to face Dean.

The look in his eyes was something else - all deep and lustful and soulful, and I could feel myself tightening up for him again. I made the first move towards him, closing the distance between us, before pressing my lips to his full ones, enjoying the feel, the taste of him, all chocolate and desire and Dean. I ran my hands through his silky hair as he closed the gap between us, and I couldn't help but notice his obvious interest. I moaned again in pleasure, as he slipped his tongue inside my mouth. I couldn't help but get lost in that kiss as we explored each other's mouths.

If the guy could do...other things...as well as he could kiss, then I was in for a very good night indeed. It wasn't long before I found out.

It was Dean taking charge, leading me over to the bed, undressing as he went. My clothes soon joined his on the floor, not caring right now where they landed. I took in with a long lingering glance his perfectly toned body, muscles glistening in the light, his cock already hard - and all for me. He closed the distance between us once again, giving me a rough kiss, which I returned with as much urgency, even as he cupped my breast, rubbing a thumb over my nipple until it grew hard and I groaned into his mouth.

I ran my hands down over that silky skin, but he stopped me at his navel, saying as he did so - "Not yet...too close...want you on the bed...!"

I grinned at that, before crawling onto the bed, laying myself down on it, legs slightly apart, ready for him. It didn't take him long to join me, positioning himself over me with a dark look in his eyes that was needy, lustful and oh so sexy. He kissed me again, before thrusting himself deep within me, filling me so completely, I moaned in pleasure at the contact, arching up to meet him as he withdrew almost all the way out again. He thrust into me again, and again, before picking up the pace, thrusting harder, deeper, more urgently. I could tell by his face he was getting near his breaking point, and I could feel my own orgasm pooling in my stomach, that familiar sensation of pins and needles that never failed to make me dizzy, yet was so intense with Dean, more intense than with any other guy I'd been with.

But then again, no other guy was as good as Dean in bed. No other guy was as sexy as Dean.

I screamed for him when I finally came, a rush of desire coursing flames through my body, mere seconds before Dean shouted out his own release deep inside me. He thrust into me a few more times, before withdrawing completely to lay beside me. I snuggled into him, enjoying his warmth, and the feel of his body against mine, as he kissed me on the forehead, trailing one hand through my hair, as he kissed his way down my face to my lips.

"How's your recovery time, babe?" he asked.

"Pretty darn quick!" I told him, already feeling that quickening spark of interest in me, that no other man had inspired - at least not this quickly.

But then again, no other man was Dean Winchester. Dean was in a league of his own for sure.

Dean smiled down at me, before saying - "Good. Because I'd like to give that another go - see if I can do it better this time!"

I lifted my eyebrows at him, before saying - "Better than last time? If you can do it better than last time, Dean, I think you'll kill me with pleasure!"

Dean laughed at that, before kissing me again, adding the slightest pressure on my body, to ease me onto my back again. I went willingly, losing myself once again, to the sheer pleasure of Dean Winchester...


End file.
